The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Doimmagre’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Koka, Ethiopia and Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early and freely flowering New Guinea Impatiens plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in November, 2012 in Koka, Ethiopia of Impatiens hawkeri ‘Fidimpmaxred’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,119, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number NN04-008130-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in April, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.